


L'institut Kikyo

by hiera



Series: Le collectionneur [2]
Category: D (Band), D'espairsRay, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Kagerou (Band)
Genre: M/M, Police, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Préférant l'internement à la prison, Ruiza va découvrir que l'institut Kikyo n'est pas un asile ordinaire et que les rumeurs qui y circulent sont très loin de l'horrible vérité...





	L'institut Kikyo

 

 

Il s'appelait Ruiza. Délinquant, drogué, prostitué et enfin malade mental. Voilà comment le commun des mortels résumerait l'existence de ce jeune homme au visage d'ange déchu. En effet malgré son dossier infect, on ne pouvait nier sa beauté bien qu'elle soit altérée par ses cernes et les traces piqûres qui couvraient ses bras. Il y avait aussi son regard vide qui parfois s'animait d'une folie effrayante. En somme rien de bien original car c'était le cas de bon nombre de pensionnaire de l'institut Kikyo. Ce dernier se spécialisait dans l'internement de jeunes hommes devenus une menace pour la société ou bien tout simplement un poids pour leur famille. L'établissement était très renommé et bénéficiait d'un certain prestige qu'il avait acquis notamment avec l'arrivée dans ses rangs du jeune prodige du monde médicale japonais mais aussi de toute l'Asie du Sud Est : le docteur Hideto Takarai. Cet homme n'avait plus rien à démontrer au corps médical et faisait rougir de honte tous ses aînés de par son double parcours unique dans l'histoire de leur profession. En effet en plus d'être un talentueux généraliste, il était un remarquable psychiatre qui étudiait tout particulièrement l'impacte des émotions sur l'être humain et notamment les sentiments amoureux. Il qualifiait lui-même son étude comme son petit vice car il vouait une passion et une véritable fascination pour les changements de comportement liés aux pulsions humaines dégagées et développées par les sentiments notamment ceux liés à l'amour. Beaucoup se souvenaient de sa formidable thèse _De la théorie de la perversité de l'amour_. Cela dit dans ce monde privilégié des blouses blanches, le nom d'Hideto Takarai était aussi assimilé à celui dont l'épouse suite à une crise de folie avait tué leur fille avant de se suicider. C'était une malheureuse histoire et beaucoup chuchotaient que suite à cela, le médecin avait cessé de porter son regard sur la gente féminine. Certains murmuraient même qu'il serait devenu gay. Ragot ou vérité ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance car personne à part lui n'avait pu voir le vrai visage de cet homme. En y repensant, un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Daisuke qui se demandait encore comment il pouvait être vivant et sain d'esprit après avoir croisé le diable. Enfin sain d'esprit il ne l'était plus tout à fait car désormais une obsession le rongeait, celle de revoir ce visage démoniaque afin de pouvoir faire la paix avec son âme et savoir si oui ou non il s'était trompé à l'époque. Cela s'était passé il y a quatre ans et pourtant Daisuke s'en souvenait comme si cet événement s'était déroulé hier. À cette époque il venait à peine d'entrer dans la police. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience du terrain et sa première affaire fut celle de Megumi Takarai. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait se souvenir de ce salon inondé de sang et de ce frêle cadavre allongé sur le sol. Il s'agissait de celui d'une petite fille âgée d'à peine quatre ans. Daisuke se souvenait avoir eu envie de vomir devant un tel carnage. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant innocent ? Mais surtout comment une mère pouvait-elle faire cela à sa petite fille. Le lien qui uni habituellement une mère et son enfant est quelque chose de si spécial et de si fort qu'on ne peu imaginer un tel crime. Pourtant à première vu c'était bien Megumi qui l'avait tuée. Elle s'était ensuite pendue dans le salon et le brun en avait encore l'image à l'esprit. Celle d'une femme pendue au plafond au dessus du cadavre de son enfant. Le médecin légiste avait déclaré qu'elle tenait le cadavre au moment où elle s'était tuée. Elle l'avait serré contre elle et l'avait lâché en poussant son denier souffle. L'enfant était alors tombée sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon inarticulée. Après autopsie, il fut établi qu'elle avait bu beaucoup d'alcool mais surtout qu'elle était enceinte de cinq semaines. Pour ce qui était de l'époux ? Il n'était pas à Tokyo mais à Osaka avec un ami. Son meilleur ami. Un certain Gackt Camui avec qui il avait grandi. Camui, comme le ministre. Apparemment, il s'agissait de son fils. Lui et le médecin ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps et avaient décidé de passer le week-end ensemble. Un week-end entre amis. Rien de plus innocent. Le docteur Hideto Takarai ne pouvait donc pas être responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait en aucun cas pu commettre le meurtre de sa fille et maquiller celui de sa femme en suicide. Il avait un alibi. Il n'était pas en ville. Il avait même discuté au téléphone avec son épouse le soir du drame. Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas chez lui, il lui téléphonait le soir avant qu'elle ne se couche. D'après lui, elle se portait bien et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une femme comme Megumi serait prise d'une telle crise de folie. Après tout elle était une épouse modèle, une mère attentionnée et une femme exceptionnelle. Sinon pourquoi le brillant médecin l'aurait-il épousé ? Megumi n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre signe de violence et tous ses proches s'accordaient à dire qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Alors pourquoi cette femme avait-elle tué son enfant avant de se suicider ? C'était la grande énigme de cette affaire. Son couple se portait bien et chacun prétendait qu'il était un model à suivre. D’ailleurs beaucoup les jalousaient car ils ne se disputaient jamais. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'histoire d'adultère car la petite était bien l'enfant du médecin quant à lui, rien ne montrait qu'il avait pu avoir une maîtresse ni même un amant. D'ailleurs à cette époque tout le désignait comme hétérosexuel. Quant à sa relation avec le fils du ministre, elle se rapprochait plus de celle que pouvaient entretenir deux frères. Alors pourquoi en cette année 1997, après six ans de mariage, cette femme qui vivait semble-t-il un conte de fée, décida d'y mettre fin brutalement. D'ailleurs si on en croyait son mari, elle ne buvait pas. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ce soir là ? Que c'était-il passé entre le coup de téléphone du médecin et le moment du crime ? Personne ne le su jamais. L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête avait classé l'affaire car le pourquoi du crime relevait du psychiatrique. Ils avaient leur coupable et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Daisuke n'était qu'agent de police à l'époque. Il n'était qu'un novice sans expérience qui avait regardé bien trop de polar et qui ne croyait absolument pas que cette affaire soit aussi simple qu'elle le paraissait. Pour lui, il y avait autre chose et il était persuadé que Megumi ne s'était pas suicidée mais avait été assassinée. Mais comment ? Toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient verrouillées de l'intérieur et il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction. Les voisins n'avaient rien entendu d'étrange et vivant en face de chez une commère, si quelqu'un avait rodé dans le coin, elle l'aurait vu. Pour ce qui était des coups de téléphone, un seul avait été reçu. Celui du médecin. Megumi n'avait donc parlé qu'à son époux cette nuit-là. Il avait été son seul contact à l'extérieur, la dernière personne à l'avoir entendu vivante. Le coup de téléphone avait été donné depuis son hôtel à Osaka et plus exactement, depuis sa chambre. Étrangement il n'avait pas utilisé son portable et quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Enfin c'était Daisuke qui lui avait posé cette question. Le médecin s'en était étonné mais le jeune policier lui avait simplement répondu que c'était par curiosité. Pour ce qui était du cadavre, c'était Hyde et Gackt qui l'avaient découvert le lendemain du drame. Ils revenaient à peine d'Osaka et le médecin avait invité son ami à dîner chez eux. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas quitté de tout le week-end et cela jusqu'à la découverte des corps. De plus, Hyde n'aurait en aucun cas pu faire le voyage Tokyo-Osaka sans que Gackt ne se rende compte de son absence. D'ailleurs si on en croyait la réception de leur hôtel, les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas quitté de tout leur séjour. Hyde n'avait donc pas pu être l'auteur de ce drame et pourtant quelque chose perturbait Daisuke mais il semblait le seul dans ce cas là car ses coéquipiers avaient très vite classé l'affaire, et ils l'avaient fait dès l'instant où ils avaient su que Megumi s'était suicidée. Certes, elle était elle-même montée sur cette chaise, avait passé cette corde autour de son cou puis s'était jetée dans le vide mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Tout d'abord, d'où venait cette corde ? L'avait-elle préparée à l'avance ? Son geste était donc prémédité mais le brun n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, il y avait autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi mais il avait compris que le médecin était derrière tout ça dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui.

En arrivant avec ses collègues, Daisuke les avaient tout de suite remarqué. Gackt et Hyde étaient assis sur le pas de la porte et attendaient l'arrivée de la police. Ils n'avaient pas pu rester à l'intérieur et cela se comprenait car c'était un spectacle difficilement supportable qui s'offrait à eux. Et pourtant, le jeune policier avait eu comme l'impression que le médecin simulait son désespoir. Pour ce qui était du fils du ministre, il semblait réellement atteint mais les larmes du docteur Hideto Takarai sentaient la comédie à plein nez et pourtant, ce jour là Daisuke fut le seul à penser ça. Tout comme il fut le seul à trouver la relation des deux hommes ambiguë. Finalement, c'était peut-être lui qui avait des idées bizarres. Après tout, il n'était qu'un novice à l'époque et n'avait pas encore le flaire de l'enquêteur. Daisuke aurait sûrement continué à penser qu'il se trompait s'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux le visage du démon ou plutôt celui de l'incarnation du diable. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais jamais Daisuke ne pourrait oublier ce sentiment de peur, qu'il avait ressenti devant cet homme. Ça s'était produit juste avant que lui et ses équipiers ne quittent les lieux. Le brun avait posé plusieurs questions étranges au médecin dont par exemple pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé son portable pour téléphoner à sa femme. Mais des questions de ce genre, il en avait posé bien d'autres et cela sans que le chargé de l'enquête ne le sache. Hyde y avait répondu calmement et le plus précisément possible comme si ses réponses avaient été préparées à l'avance. Lorsque leur entretient s'était terminé, ils s'étaient serrés la main et à cet instant le sang de Daisuke s'était glacé. L'expression du visage de cet homme normalement marqué par le désespoir, était devenue soudainement lumineuse. Quoique lumineux n'était pas le bon terme sauf si on parlait de lumière malfaisante car c'était un peu ça. Le visage du médecin avait revêtu le masque diabolique du sadisme et il lui avait dit avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres :

« Je suis sûr que vous deviendrez un grand inspecteur. »

Daisuke n'avait rien répondu car la peur s'était emparée de lui. Plus que jamais, il était persuadé que cet homme était le responsable de ce carnage. Il l'avait préparé minutieusement en prenant soin d'avoir un alibi solide et indestructible. De toute façon puisqu'il n'était pas physiquement à Tokyo, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce drame sauf qu'il l'avait déclenché avec ce fameux coup de téléphone. Daisuke ignorait ce que le médecin avait bien pu dire à sa femme bien qu'il lui ait assuré lui avoir tout simplement raconté sa journée mais il mentait. D’ailleurs une question restait en suspend : Comment peut-on conduire quelqu'un à faire ce que Megumi avait pu faire par un simple coup de téléphone qui ne dure pas plus de sept minutes ? C'était peut-être pour le découvrir que ce matin-là en cette année 2001, l'inspecteur Daisuke était assis dans sa voiture garée juste devant l'institut Kikyo. Ce matin-là, était également celui où ce dénommé Ruiza était emmené dans cet institut par un dénommé Tsukasa membre d'une quelconque cellule de la police. Dès qu'il les vit de loin tout les deux, Daisuke comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux hommes. En effet, ce Tsukasa n'agissait pas comme si ce Ruiza était un étranger pour lui. Ils se connaissaient intimement et en dehors du travail de l'homme de loi. Ça, Daisuke en était sûr tout comme il était persuadé que les rumeurs circulant sur cet établissement n'étaient pas infondées...

 

*

 

Tsukasa soupira puis fit sortir Ruiza de voiture. Le jeune homme se débattit mais les mains puissantes des infirmiers lui firent comprendre que toute tentative de fuite était inutile. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin avec cette camisole de force et avec le portail fermé. Le jeune détenu grogna tout en balayant la cours du regard. Elle était vaste et quelques arbres étaient plantés ici et là, mais surtout elle était fermée par d'épais murs qu'il était impossible d'escalader. De toute façon, il y avait des caméras et des gardiens partout. L'institut Kikyo était donc bel et bien une forteresse imprenable perchée au bord d'une falaise. D'ailleurs, il était possible d'entendre la mer battre les rochers, ce qui contribuait à rendre ce lieu un peu plus sinistre. Le jeune homme vêtu d'une camisole de force leva les yeux et fit face à un bâtiment datant de la première guerre mondial. Il était tout en pierre et les grandes fenêtres de la façade étaient pourvues de barreaux. En somme, Ruiza avait plus l'impression d'être face à un pénitencier qu'à une clinique psychiatrique. De toute façon, à en juger par la carrure des infirmiers et des gardiens, ils n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, loin de là.

Tsukasa ouvrait la marche suivis par deux agents et deux infirmiers. Après avoir monté les quelques marches menant à l'imposante porte d'entrée, ils la passèrent et se firent accueillir par un homme en blouse blanche. Il était plutôt grand, mince et avait de courts cheveux blonds cendrés. Il s'agissait du directeur de l'institut, Hizumi. Ce dernier serra la main de Tsukasa avant de lui dire :

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Tsukasa.

\- Alors voilà le fameux Ruiza, déclara Hizumi tout en s'approchant du châtain emprisonné.

\- Faites attention, il est extrêmement dangereux, rétorqua Tsukasa. 

Ruiza eut un petit rire qui avait tout de démens. Hizumi l'observa longuement avant d'ordonner à ses infirmiers :

- Mettez-le en isolement. 

Les deux infirmiers acquiescèrent et traînèrent le jeune homme vers le pavillon cinq, celui réservé aux dangereux détenus. Ruiza se défendit et gesticula dans tous les sens tout en hurlant et en jurant à tout va. Tsukasa détourna les yeux avec un certain dégoût alors que le psychiatre paraissait au contraire amusé.

- Si vous voulez bien me suive dans mon bureau, je dois vous faire remplir un certain nombre de documents, déclara Hizumi tout en lui indiquant la direction qu'ils allaient prendre. 

Tsukasa acquiesça puis le suivit jusqu'au premier étage du bâtiment principal.

 

*

 

Dès que Ruiza cessa de se débattre, son escorte relâcha la pression sur ses bras déjà couverts de bleu. Le jeune homme se laissa guider docilement vers le pavillon cinq où il serait installé dans une cellule capitonnée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la dîtes cellule, l'un des infirmiers lâcha le bras de Ruiza pour l'ouvrir. C'est ce moment précis que choisi le jeune homme pour s'enfuir. L'effet de surprise aidant, il frappa l'homme qui le tenait avant de se débarrasser de l'autre qui lui avait tourné le dos pour ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Une fois libe Ruiza se mit à courir dans les couloirs, tentant de mettre un maximum de distance entre ces deux brutes et lui car ils n'allaient pas tarder à se remettre des coups qu'il leur avait donnés. Le jeune fugitif tourna à l'angle d'un mur et aperçut une porte en bois qui n'avait rien avoir avec celles qu'il avait croisées jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui lui montrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chambre de pensionnaire. Sans aucune hésitation Ruiza l'ouvrit avec les dents et la poussa avant de s'y précipiter. Le jeune homme prit appuis contre elle et la referma bruyamment tout en reprenant son souffle.

 

Hyde releva lentement les yeux de son livre et les posa sur le châtain vêtu d'une camisole de force qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau. Le brun leva un sourcil puis posa son livre et observa Ruiza qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Le châtain se retourna vers lui et plaqua son dos contre la porte. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur et il tremblait comme une feuille. Apparemment il avait fait une erreur stratégique et il lui était impossible de franchir à nouveau cette porte sans ses mains. Il était donc prisonnier de ce bureau et à la merci de cet homme. Ce dernier se leva sans dire un mot et Ruiza put un peu mieux le distinguer. Il était d'assez petite taille et portait des vêtements noirs. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher vers lui, Ruiza se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Là, il se recroquevilla sur lui même et appuya son front contre ses genoux tout en fermant les yeux et en marmonnant d’incompréhensibles paroles. Le brun s'arrêta juste devant lui et l'observa longuement avant de s'accroupir. Lorsque Ruiza sentit deux mains se poser sur lui, il trembla davantage.

- N'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Seulement si tu restes là, ils te retrouveront. 

Le châtain releva la tête et lui lança un regard surpris auquel Hyde ne répondit que par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je t'ai dis ? Demanda le brun. 

Le châtain acquiesça alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Le brun l'essuya puis l'aida à se lever avant de le guider jusqu'à son bureau pour qu’il puisse se cacher en dessous. À peine Hyde fut-il de nouveau assis sur son fauteuil que sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Hé bien ! On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper

\- Excusez-nous docteur Takarai, balbutia l'un des deux infirmiers. Mais un dangereux détenu s'est évadé est...

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème mais le votre, coupa le médecin. De plus je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas traiter mes patients de détenu. Ils sont ici pour guérir et ne sont pas des criminels.

\- Celui-là en est un.

\- S'il est ici c'est qu'il a besoin d'aide et n'a pas besoin d'être traiter comme de la racaille. Maintenant fichez-moi le camp de mon bureau.

\- Bien Docteur. Excusez-nous encore pour le dérangement. 

Lorsque la porte se referma le brun poussa un profond soupir puis fit sortir Ruiza de sa cachette. Ce dernier était encore tout tremblant et s'était même mis à pleurer. Hyde le fit asseoir sur le divan qui lui servait pour ses consultations et s’assit à ses côtés

- N'ai pas peur et dis-moi ton nom.

\- Rui...Ruiza.

\- C'est un joli prénom. Maintenant Ruiza je vais te libérer mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne tenteras rien pour t'enfuir parce que si tu passes cette porte, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. 

Le châtain acquiesça et Hyde commença à défaire sa camisole de force.

- Allez, ne pleure plusbet raconte-moi comment tu es arrivé ici. 

- Je...je suis innocent. J'ai...j'ai rien fait... ce n’était pas moi ! 

Le châtain avait presque hurlé le dernier mot à travers un sanglot avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le brun le regarda un court instant puis passa un bras autour de son épaule avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ruiza s'accrocha alors à son col roulé noir et sanglota contre son torse alors que le médecin le berçait doucement.

 

*

 

Un infirmier fit irruption dans le bureau d'Hizumi qui le foudroya du regard, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de le déranger en si charmante compagnie. En effet Tsukasa était un homme des plus séduisants et le médecin avait dans l'idée de le garder aussi longtemps que possible dans son bureau. Certes ils ne parlaient que de Ruiza mais tôt ou tard, l'homme en blouse blanche trouverait comment changer de sujet.

- Ruiza... il s'est é...échappé, balbutia l'infirmier.

Le visage du blond s'assombrit et Tsukasa répliqua :

- Je vous avais dit d'être très prudent avec lui. 

Hizumi soupira puis décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de Hyde tout en déclarant à Tsukasa :

- J'appelle le sous-directeur pour le prévenir. 

Tsukasa acquiesça et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège tout en observant son vis à vis qui paraissait assez nerveux. À croire qu'il était incapable de prendre la moindre décision sans son fameux sous-directeur.

-  Hyde ? C'est Hizumi. On a un problème. Oh... tu contrôles donc la situation. Très bien, alors dans ce cas je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. 

Tsukasa interrogea le médecin du regard et ce dernier lui déclara :

- Le docteur Takarai s'occupe déjà de Ruiza.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ils sont en pleine séance.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Ruiza a toujours refusé ce genre de séance et s'est toujours montré très violent, répliqua Tsukasa.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de m'accompagner dans son bureau pour que vous voyiez de vos yeux le talent du célèbre docteur Hideto Takarai. 

Tsukasa acquiesça puis se leva et suivit le blond à travers les couloirs de l'institut Kikyo jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte du bureau de Hyde. Hizumi l'ouvrit doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de faire signe à Tsukasa de regarder à travers l'embrassure. Le policier fut très surpris de découvrir un Ruiza très calme. Ce dernier était allongé sur le divan et fixait le plafond tout en répondant aux questions du brun qui était assis sur un fauteuil à côté de lui et qui prenait des notes de ce qu'il disait.

- Ne vous l'avais-je pas dis. Personne ne résiste au docteur Hideto Takarai. Absolument personne, déclara Hizumi alors qu’un large rictus fendait son visage.

 

 


End file.
